


Time to Heal

by Duochanfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: After a dinner date out and movies at home, Prompto and Noctis settled down for the night. Only for Noctis to wake up to a fevered Prompto. With Gladio and Ignis stopping by to help Noctis take care of Prompto, it shouldn't long for the blond to be up and about once more, should it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thedarkrose17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/gifts).



> I don't own Final Fantasy XV, just messing around.
> 
> Thanks go to Thedarkrose17 who is the inspiration behind this little story.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and I apologise for them.

Time to Heal

Part One

Prompto put down his chopsticks and smiled at Noctis, who was sitting on the other side of the table from him. The blond still couldn’t believe that this was their fifth date. He could see in the peripheral of his vision that there were two Kingsglaive hidden near the back of the restaurant that Noctis had taken him to. Ignis and Gladio were waiting outside for the two for them to finish. It was the same each time they went out after their second date caught the attention of the media. Reports had hounded them on their date, after that, there were always two Kingsglaives inside wherever they went, and Ignis and Gladio always waited outside.

 

“Dad said that maybe next time we’ll be able to ditch the escorts,” Noctis murmured softly as he saw Prompto's attention wavering towards the Glaives at the back.

 

“Sorry,” Prompto blushed, “I didn’t…” he trailed off as Noctis reached over the table and took hold of his hand, stopping him from gripping it with his other and rubbing his palm, a nervous habit Prompto had.

 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about, I know having them around can be distracting,” Noctis smiled, running his thumb over Prompto’s knuckles.

 

“Yeah,” he sighed.

 

“Like I said, we should be okay to ditch them next time,” Noctis grinned, “And I have some plans for that.”

 

Prompto laughed, “Don’t forget the one who plans the next date is me,” he reminded him.

 

“Nope, going to be me, as soon as we are free from being watched, I’m planning something special,” the Prince countered.

 

Prompto's eyes narrowed, "I don't know about that, we agreed that we would each take a turn to decide what we are going to do for our dates," he countered.

 

"I know," Noctis smiled, "But, there are things I want us to do together, and some of them can't be done if we are always going to be watched all the time. Gladio and Iggy, I don't really mind, I can usually talk them into either joining us and make it a double date, or even get them to wander off a little bit to give us more privacy. They understand that we need to spend some time together alone, without being watched all the time," he told him, holding his hand a little tighter.

 

"I know, but I wanted to see about the Fair that they are having over in the Legant District next month," Prompto sighed.

 

Noctis laughed, "Well, that was what I was thinking about as well. So, we should be fine with going with just us, Gladio and Iggy," he smiled.

 

Prompto smiled back, "Alright, it still counts as mine though," he warned.

 

"We'll see," Noctis countered, "Right, I'm going to pay and then we can go, don't forget, this one is my treat," he warned before Prompto could protest.

 

"Fine," he huffed as Noctis chuckled lightly, giving his hand another squeeze before raising his hand for the check. The waiter came over and he quickly paid.

 

"Well," he smiled down at Prompto as he stood up and held out a hand for him to take.

 

Prompto smiled, blushing slightly as he took the hand. He could see a few people watching them curiously. Noctis led the way out of the restaurant, and towards the car where Ignis was standing waiting for them. They could see Gladio on the other side of the car, waving to the two of them.

 

"Do you have a good time?" Ignis asked as he opened the door for them.

 

"Yeah," Prompto said, climbing into the car.

 

"It was good, and so was the food," Noctis added, following Prompto into the back of the car.

 

Ignis started the car up as soon as he got in, Gladio getting into the passenger seat. "I shall have to try it as well," Ignis said, glancing back, and then slowly pulling out and heading towards Noctis' apartment building. Prompto was going to be staying the night since tomorrow was Sunday.

 

"You should," Prompto agreed, "I think we should go there again when we have the chance," he added, glancing towards Noctis.

 

"Yeah, we will," he smiled, taking hold of Prompto's hand.

 

The four talked about the upcoming fair in the Legant District. Ignis agreed that they should be able to go without the Kingsglaive being around. If the two seventeen years olds didn't mind the older two joining along just to make sure everything really would be fine. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the apartment. Gladio and Ignis said goodnight and the two teens went inside, ready for a night of movies and junk food.

 

XxXxX

 

It was almost five in the morning when Noctis woke up with a jolt. He glanced around, trying to figure out what had woke him up. Noctis rolled over on his bed and came face to face with Prompto. The blond's face was screwed up with pain and there was a flush on his face.

 

"Prompto?" Noctis asked concerned as he reached out a hand and felt the younger teens forehead. It was warm, "Prompto," he called out again as he sat up a little.

 

Prompto's eyes flew open and he scrambled off the bed, hand over his mouth as he ran towards the bathroom, stumbling on the way. Noctis got out of bed and quickly followed him, entering the bathroom as Prompto threw up in the toilet. Noctis knelt down and rubbed his back, reaching around and one-handedly getting a glass of water for when Prompto finished.

 

"S... Sorry," Prompto stammered when he finished, gratefully taking the water to swill his mouth out.

 

"Nothing to worry about," Noctis said gently, pushing the sweaty blond hair out of tired blue eyes. "You okay now?" he asked, worried.

 

Prompto shook his head, "No," he replied miserably, "My stomach hurts and I feel really sick," he admitted.

 

"Come on, let's get you settled into bed," Noctis said, standing up and helping Prompto to his feet. Prompto got up, leaned against Noctis as they shuffled back into the bedroom.

 

"Thanks," Prompto mumbled, as he was helped into the bed.

 

Noctis nodded, wondering what he should do. He went into the living area, heading to the kitchenette and grabbing the bowl that Ignis kept to one side, apart from everything else for when Noctis was sick. He walked back into the bedroom, hearing Prompto whimper in pain as he held his stomach.

 

"I'm gonna call Ignis," Noctis said, setting down the bowl and rushing around the bed.

 

"No," Prompto pleaded, "don't need to wake him. It's just a stomach bug," he said as he curled up on his side, watching Noctis through tired eyes.

 

"Prom, I'd rather ask him what I should do," Noctis said, climbing onto the bed, and sitting down near Prompto, running a hand through sweaty hair.

 

"It must be something I ate, that's all Noct," he added, shivering.

 

noctis cursed softly as he grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over Prompto, "It wouldn't hurt to see if there is anything that he can recommend that we do to help you feel better,” he begged gently, running a hand through Prompto’s hair, pushing it off his face.

 

"Fine," Prompto murmured, not having the energy to fight Noctis in waking Ignis up. His stomach cramped and he rolled over, throwing up the little amount of water he had drank after he had finished swilling out his mouth.

 

Noctis had the phone pressed to his ear, waiting for Ignis to answer as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh glass of water. "here," he whispered, helping Prompto sit up and swill out his mouth again before drinking.

 

"What is it Noct, is everything alright?" came the almost panicked voice of Ignis.

 

"It's Prompto," he said as he helped Prompto lay back down and covered him up, placing a kiss on the warm forehead he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

"What's wrong Noctis?" he asked once more.

 

Noctis could hear him moving around, "He started throwing up, he's hot and he said his stomach is hurting him," he answered him, "He thinks it's something he ate," he added.

 

Ignis could hear the worry in the seventeen years old voice, "It does sound like he has picked something up," he thought of what could be wrong from the symptoms that Noctis had described.

 

"Is there anything I should do?" he asked, starting to pace up and down the living room.

 

"There should be a few sports drinks in the fridge, one with electrolytes in them, grab one of those and make sure that he drinks some of it. It's important that he keeps hydrated. I will be there shortly," Ignis told him. Noctis could hear him moving around, "I shall bring a few other things with me," he added.

 

"All right, thanks, Iggy," Noctis sighed heavily in relief. He was happy that Ignis would be coming over, he knew that the older teenager would know what to do better than he would. He headed into the kitchen and searched the fridge for the bottle that Ignis had told him about.

 

After grabbing the sports drink Noctis walked back into the bedroom and looked at Prompto, smiling softly as he saw he was sleeping. Though his face was still scrunched up slightly in pain. Part of him wanted to wake him up and get him to drink some of the drink. But he thought it would be better for him to rest a little first. He set the drink down on the bedside table and stood there watching for a moment.

 

Noctis grabbed the armchair in the room and dragged it over, he didn't want to disturb Prompto by sitting on the bed. He groaned quietly when he saw the bowl, he got up, picking it up as well and heading into the bathroom to clean it out. It didn't take him long, there was mainly just water in it. He set it back down and settled into the chair again, to watch over Prompto.

 

Noctis looked up twenty minutes later when he heard the front door open. He got up and walked into the living room. Ignis was there, dressed somewhat more casually than usual in a sweater and a pair of trousers, "Hey," he greeted the older male.

  
"Was you able to get him to drink it?" Ignis asked as he walked over to the kitchen and set down the bag that he had brought in with him.

 

"No, he's sle..." he trailed off as he could hear noise from the bedroom again. He rushed off, Ignis following him.

 

Prompto was throwing up again, holding his stomach tightly. He flops back onto the bed when he finished, whimpering in pain. Noctis helps him as Ignis heads to grab the first aid kit from the kitchen and take out the thermometer. He walked back in, Prompto slowly drinking the sports drink that Noctis had grabbed earlier.

 

Ignis took over as he placed the thermometer into Prompto's mouth. A minute later it beeped and he looked at it, "102.6," he murmured, "A high fever, but from what I can see, it does look like food poisoning. We'll keep an eye on the temperature, if it goes above 103 then we'll take him to the Citadel and have them look him over there,” he said, looking down at Prompto, “Take it easy, make sure to drink the sports drink. I’ve also got you some coconut water as well, that will help. I shall make you a nice chicken broth that will be easy on your stomach,” he added as he stood up, “For now rest, Noctis, why don't you do the same. I shall be here to watch over him,” he told the Prince.

 

Noctis looked worriedly at Prompto, “I… I don’t know if I could sleep,” he whispered as he saw that Prompto was still wide awake, curled up on his side and in pain, "Can we give him anything?" he asked, going to the other side of the bed and climbing into it. Moving closer to Prompto and placing a hand on the top of his arm.

 

"I would rather hold off with that until we know how bad this is," Ignis said softly, "I apologise Prompto," he told the young teen.

 

"It's okay," Prompto murmured quietly. He was tired and in pain. He just wanted to move around, but there was pain, everything was painful. But especially his stomach. It hurt so much.

 

The rest of the night went the same, Noctis and Ignis staying awake and helping whenever Prompto threw up or needed a little help to get to the bathroom.

 

XxXxX

 

Gladio walked into the apartment, he had brought a few things from Ignis' place so the man could shower and change. He had heard that the blond had been ill during the night. He walked quietly into the bedroom, he placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder, causing the man to turn his head. Ignis stood from the chair and headed out into the living room.

 

"How is he?" Gladio asked quietly as Ignis shut the door behind him.

 

"Exhausted and in quite some pain," Ignis said, "His temperature is hovering around 102.8 at the moment. If it goes to 103 I am taking him straight to the Citadel, they will be able to find out what exactly is wrong," he sighed.

 

"Hows Noctis doing?" he then asked about the prince.

 

"He fell asleep around twenty minutes ago. He has been awake most of the night watching over Prompto. He has been taking care of him for the most part, getting him to drink and even eat a little broth I prepared for Prompto," he said.

 

"Right," Gladio nodded, "Well, I brought us something to eat, since I didn't think you would have had anything yet," he said as he pointed to the bag of takeout food he had sourced for them.

 

Ignis grimaced, "I don't think I can trust takeout food at the moment, I apologise Gladio."

 

Gladio smiled, "don't worry, I understand, want me to cook this time?" he asked as the two of them went over to the kitchen. Gladio picked up the takeout bag and put it away in the fridge, he would take it home and have later if Ignis didn't want it.

 

"I would rather do that," he said.

 

Ignis began to cook them a light lunch, already planning what they could have for dinner. He wouldn't be leaving until Prompto was well. The young advisor began to make a list of things that he needed to do.

 

The rest of the day was spent watching over Prompto and making sure that the two younger teens ate something. Noctis spending all his time in the bedroom, not wishing to leave Prompto alone for long. Ignis fluttering about the apartment, tidying things up, though there wasn't much to do. Gladio watched and read a book he had brought with him.

 

“Hey,” Gladio said walking into the bedroom with some dinner for the two of them, broth for Prompto and something a little more substantial for Noctis.

 

“Hey,” Prompto said weakly, his eyes barely staying open. He was tired and wanted to sleep. But was in too much pain. He tried to sit up, putting pressure on his stomach to help ease it a bit.

 

Noctis quickly helped him the rest of the way, making sure that the pillows behind him would support him, “Take it easy,” he reminded him.

 

“I know,” Prompto smiled, “Food poisoning sucks,” his voice soft, Gladio was only just able to hear him.

 

"That it does," Gladio agreed, "Right, see if you can eat some of this, as much as you can, alright Prompto," he told him.

 

"I know," he said as the tray was placed over his lap.

 

Gladio took the plate and handed it and some utensils to Noctis. "You eat as well, Ignis and I are out there if you need us," he added as he walked out of the room, leaving the two of them to their food.

 

Gladio walked into the living room, food on the table waiting for him. "I think I'll stay the night," he said as he went and sat down, "I brought some things with me, they are in the car," he added as he began to eat, enjoying the Garula Steak that Ignis had prepared with grilled vegetables, though Noctis had chips instead, with only a small portion of vegetables that Ignis was hoping he would eat.

 

"You shall have the longer sofa, I'll have the shorter one. Though I may spend more of my time in the bedroom to keep an eye on Prompto," Ignis said, taking a bite himself.

 

"No, you can go and check every now and then, but I can see that your tired, I don't think you've slept at all since Noctis called you last night," Gladio argued back.

 

"Maybe not," Ignis began.

 

"Maybe nothing, you are sleeping tonight," he glared, waiting for Ignis to give in.

 

Ingis sighed, "Fine, I shall sleep. But I will be up every couple of hours to check on him."

 

Gladio nodded, letting it go, some sleep was better than nothing. The two ate the rest of their meal. Only stopping their conversation when Noctis came out with a half-empty bowl and a somewhat empty plate. The vegetables side on the side of the plate.

 

XxXxX

 

Noctis lay in bed, Prompto curled up in his arms. Daylight was beginning to shine through the edges of the curtains that were pulled over the windows. He had woken up an hour ago when Ignis had last came in to check on Prompto. His temperature was going up, almost at 103 now. Ignis was going to take them to the Citadel when it was morning. Worried about the blond.

 

Noctis looked down at Prompto. Sweat soaked bangs hiding a flushed face as the blood rested on him, Prompto's arms were wrapped around his stomach, trying to ease the pain that he was feeling. Noctis was still worried about him. Running a hand up and down Prompto’s back he tried to soothe him, hoping he would be able to go back to sleep for a bit. It took a while, but slowly Prompto fell asleep. Noctis eyes wanted to close as well, but thought better of it as he grabbed his phone and began to play a small online game to pass the time until Ignis decided they would be getting up.

 

Ignis was just walked into the room when Prompto woke up with a scream, gripping his stomach tightly. Ignis rushed over to the bed. Noctis reaching for Prompto and unsure of what he should do. The door flung open once more as Gladio rushed in still wearing what he had been sleeping in.

 

"Prompto?" Ignis called. he felt his forehead, frowning when it felt even warmer, "Gladio we need to get to the hospital, I think this is more than just food poisoning," he said, feeling guilty that he hadn't looked into what else could be wrong with the blond.

 

Gladio nodded, picking the curled up teen from the bed, blanket almost falling on the floor as Noctis jumped up, making sure to wrap it around Prompto as they headed out. The put their shoes on, not caring that they were still in their sleepwear. They made it down to the carpark and Ignis opened the door, Noctis climbing in and taking the blond from Gladio, cradling him in his arms.

 

“Prompto,” Noctis said softly, trying to coax him into answering him.

 

Prompto moaned and whimpered in pain, “Noct,” he murmured weakly.

 

“I’m right here, we’re taking you to the hospital okay,” Noctis reassured him, not sure what he could do to help.

 

Ignis climbed in, Gladio getting in the other side. He hadn’t even had a chance to belt up before Ignis had them pulling out of the car park and into the clear roads. Too early for people to be heading off to work. It didn't take them long to make it to Insomnia's Royal Hope Hospital. Gladio got out and took the blond into his arms. Ignis went ahead as Noctis remained with them. They rushed into the A&E of the hospital and Ignis was able to get someone attention.

 

"he has had severe stomach pains for the last day, almost vomiting and a fever. A half hour ago he screamed in pain and he has been somewhat less responsive since. But he is in a lot of pain and his fever is higher now," Ignis informed them as a doctor went over and quickly checked on Prompto.

 

"Follow me," he said as he led the way through to one of the rooms, "Please lay him down and step out of the way," he added.

 

Gladio walked over to the bed and placed Prompto down. The doctor began to examine him, Prompto starting to become aware of where he was. The doctor asked him a few questions as he put a little pressure on Prompto's stomach. He cried out in pain, trying to curl up.

 

"What's wrong?" Noctis demanded to know.

 

"From the feel of it, I believe he may have a burst appendix if that's the case, he needs surgery now," he said as he set things into motion. "I'll have a nurse take you to a side room where you can wait, though could one of you remind and tell me any medical history that you know?" he asked.

 

"I'll remain," Ignis said, "Go and wait, don't worry, he is in the best hands now," he reassured Noctis as he began to protest leaving Prompto.

 

"Come on," Gladio said, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him out of the room.

 

Ignis turned to the doctor, "he doesn't have any allergy except to pineapple. He is usually in good health. And he hasn't eaten in over ten hours, same with drinking. I checked on him an hour before and he had been refusing anything to eat or drink."

 

"Thank you," he said as a nurse came into the room. "Come I'll make sure you'll join your friends, I'll have a nurse bring you a form that needs to be filled out for him. Sorry to ask, but it just makes sure that all the information we need is there. And will you be able to contact his parents, they should be here," he added as he led the way to the waiting room.

 

"They are away on business in Accordo for the next few weeks, they are not in communication. I do have permission to act as his medical proxy if need be," Ignis said, glad that they had been able to set that up.

 

"Then it will be fine. Though they should still be told if you can manage it," he suggested.

 

"I will do so," Ignis said as they reached a door. The doctor opened it and he walked inside, seeing Gladio sitting down, but Noctis was pacing back and forth.

 

"How long?" Noctis asked as he looked at the doctor.

 

"It will be between 3 and 4 hours," he answered, "Someone will come and inform you as soon as we know something."

 

Ignis nodded, "Thank you," he said as the doctor nodded back and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Ignis sighed and found a seat. He pulled out his phone, glancing at the time, "I shall try and contact his parents," he said as he walked out of the room.

 

XxXxX

 

The minutes and hours ticked by. Ignis hadn't been able to get in touch with Prompto's parents and had only been able to leave a message. The door finally opened and a woman walked in, "Are you all here for Prompto Argentum?" she asked, glancing at the group.

 

"Yes, we are, how is he?" Ignis asked as he got up. Noctis and Gladio doing the same.

 

"He is in recovery and everything went well. We were able to make sure that the bacteria that was released when the appendix burst was cleaned up. We are going to treat him with a round of antibiotics just in case of any problems. He will be in here for at least three days," she said, beginning to explain everything that they would need to know.

 

"Can we go and see him?" Noctis asked, his voice quiet and worried.

 

"As soon as we get him situated in a room we'll have someone come and get you. We're just watching over him at the moment as he comes around from the anaesthetic," she answered gently. She could see that all of them were worried.

 

"Thank you," Ignis said, glad that everything had gone well.

 

They settled down to wait once more, only for another hour to pass before someone came into the room to take them to where Prompto was now resting.

 

"There are a few machines around him, but they are there just to keep an eye on him, so don't worry about anything. He is awake, though a little off if you know what I mean," the nurse smiled gently at the three men.

 

“I do,” Gladio said as he followed the nurse through the corridors and into an elevator. It went up two floors and she led the way to a small ward.

 

“His room is here,” she said as she walked into the ward and over to one of the far doors, she opened it and let them inside. “Please be aware that the visiting hours will go into effect tonight. So you can remain with him until 8pm," she warned them as she then left them alone.

 

"Hey," Noctis greeted the sleepy Prompto as he smiled at the three of them as they all settled down into the chairs in the room.

 

"Nocty," Prompto said, reaching a hand out towards the blurry figure.

 

Noctis snorted at the new nickname, hearing the other two do the same. Noctis took Prompto's hand and moved closer to the bed, pulling his chair with his foot. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

 

"Floaty," Prompto giggled.

 

"I bet," Gladio snorted.

 

The three spent another hour in the room before Prompto fell asleep. Ignis got up, "I'm going to get a few things that he will need while he is here," he told them, starting t0 leave the room.

 

"I'll come with," Gladio said, "I'll bring something for you to change into," he said as he glanced at Noctis.

 

"Thanks," Noctis said, thankful that they weren't going to make him leave.

 

Noctis rested his head on his hand, his other holding Prompto's hand. Slowly he drifted to sleep.

 

XxXxX

 

Noctis jerked awake as his head fell off his hand and he almost careened to the floor. He could hear soft talking around him, and then giggles. He opened bleary eyes and saw that Prompto was awake, his bed raised slightly. "Prom," Noctis smiled, seeing the more with it look in bright blue eyes.

 

"Hey," Prompto greeted back, squeezing the hand that was still holding his.

 

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, ignoring Gladio and Ignis as they were still chuckling slightly at his head dive towards the floor.

 

"Better, still in a little pain, but it's muted," Prompto admitted, he had already said the same to Ignis and Gladio when they asked.

 

"Can't you take anything?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," Prompto nodded, "But not just yet," he added softly, yawning.

 

"The doctor said that if all looks well, he can go home in two days," Ignis informed Noctis, "We will be watching him at your apartment, he should not be on his own," he added.

 

"Yeah, that's fine, of course, he's coming home with me," Noctis said, as though there wasn't any other choice.

 

"Though his Majesty has suggested that you both return to the Citadel while Prompto recovers, there are medical personnel there as well, just in case," Ignis then added.

 

"The Citadel," Noctis said straight away, "He'll be better looked after there," he murmured as he glanced at Prompto, "Will that be all right?" he asked.

 

Prompto looked a little nervous but nodded, "Sure," he almost squeaked.

 

"It will be fine Prompto," Ignis reassured him, "his majesty is worried for you."

 

"Yeah, he likes you," Gladio nodded, patting the blonds leg gently.

 

"Maybe," Prompto said, unsure. He had only met King Regis twice since eh and Noctis had become friends, and not once since the two of them started dating, even though the King had asked to have dinner with the two of them a few times. But event always conspired against them.

 

"He will be happy to finally see you again," Ignis mentioned as he huffed and straightened the blankets out of his bed.

 

Prompto said nothing, feeling uncomfortable about the topic. It was something that Prompto always felt out of place when he was confronted with the knowledge that Noctis was actually a Prince and not just another face in the crowd.

 

They began to talk about idle things going from topic to topic, just filling in the silence that surround them when one of them stopped talking. No one really knew what they should talk about, as the minutes ticked by 8 o'clock soon approached. Noctis wanted to remain, but the group was ushered from the room by an insistent nurse that didn't care that the Prince of Lucis was in the room, his patient needed rest and he couldn't do that with a full room.

 

Prompto watched them go, getting one last kiss from Noctis before the Prince was dragged from the room by Gladio, all of them promising to be back as soon as visiting times started again. The blond settled down in the bed after the nurse checked his vitals and quickly let the exhaustion he felt pull him into sleep.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own FFXV, just messing around.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, trying to get back into the habit. My apologies for any mistakes that remain, I'm not the best at spotting them in my own works.

Part Two

 

Noctis glared at the wheelchair as Prompto was slowly transferred from the bed and into it. Ignis stood behind it, as Gladio did the heavy lifting. Not that Prompto weighed much at all. Noctis suppressed a shudder that went through him at the sight of it. He remembered his own time in one, something he hated thinking about. Noctis was happy that Prompto would only need it to get to the car, and Gladio had already volunteered to carry the blond to Noctis’ room.

 

"Ready to leave?" Ignis asked the blond as soon as he was in the wheelchair.

 

Prompto turned his head to look back at him and nodded, "Yeah," his voice was tired, he hadn't been able to get much sleep while in the hospital, with the nurses checking his vitals for the first two days and then the slight fever he had the third day. Now it was a week after he had been brought in and he was finally being allowed to go home. Though the hospital would have kept him even longer if there had been no medical staff at the Citadel.

 

Ignis had been the one to talk the hospital into letting him go when he saw that Prompto was becoming more and more tired as the days went by. Now Prompto was still running a low-grade fever and had no energy to talk, he lay there for the most part and dozed when he could. Only being disturbed when nurses or the doctors would come in to check on him.

 

"Then let us go," Ignis said softly as Noctis went to open the door and Ignis pushed Prompto out of the room. Gladio bringing up the rear and carrying the few things that they had brought in for Prompto to use during his stay.

 

Prompto nodded, already fighting to keep his eyes open. He couldn't wait to get to the Citadel, maybe then he would be able to get some sleep, without being disturbed all the time. Noctis took the lead, opening doors and holding them open. Watching Prompto with concerned eyes. Prompto smiled when they reached the doors, the sun was bright and warm, and Prompto hadn't been able to step outside since he had been admitted.

 

Noctis rushed over to the car and opened the back door and climbed in. Ignis pushed the wheelchair closer, and Gladio helped him from the chair to the car and Noctis carefully pulled him closer and held him. Ignis returned the wheelchair and got in. Gladio doing the same on the other side. Prompto leaned against Noctis, enjoying being close to him again.

 

"Happy to be going home?" Noctis whispered, leaning his head against the top of Prompto's.

 

"Hmm," Prompto hummed, "Yeah, I am. I'm so tired," he murmured.

 

"Why don't you sleep for a while, it should take us half an hour until we reach the Citadel," Ignis said from the driver's seat, glancing in the rearview mirror at the tired seventeen-year-old.

 

"You don't mind?" Prompto asked softly, opening tired eyes.

 

Ignis smiled, "Of course not, sleep while you can," he answered.

 

Prompto smiled back, letting his eyes closed as he relaxed against Noctis. He breathed in, relaxing even more at the familiar smell of his boyfriend's soap and shampoo. Noctis looked down and watched as Prompto fell asleep quickly. "He must really be tired," he said softly, kissing the top of the blonds head.

 

"I can understand why when he said that the nurses were in often during the night and that the person in the room next to him was rather noisy when he was trying to sleep," Ignis spoke quietly, none of them wanted to disturb the teen from the rest he clearly needed.

 

"Yeah," Noctis agreed, "I'm worried."

 

"Same," Gladio nodded, glancing back, "He's had a temperate for the last few days. I know that they said it was nothing to worry about, but, well you can't help it," he shrugged.

 

"Well, he will be at the Citadel for now. We have doctors on staff and they can come and see him at any time," Ignis reminded them. It was the main reason why Prompto had been discharged early.

 

"Was Clarus able to distract dad?" Noctis then asked as he looked to Gladio.

 

"He said he did, but well, Dad can't control the King for long," Gladio chuckled lightly.

 

"I'm just happy he was able to keep him from coming to visit, don't think Prompto would have been able to rest knowing that. He..." Noctis sighed, "He gets really nervous whenever I bring it up to him, about coming to the Citadel and having dinner with dad and me."

 

"I think it might be a better idea to have others around than just you and His Majesty," Ignis suggested, stopping at a red light.

 

"Yeah," Noctis nodded in agreement, "Would you two be able to join us?" he asked, glancing at his two retainers, though they were more friends than retainers.

 

"Sure," Gladio nodded, glancing at Ignis.

 

"If you wish," Ignis agreed.

 

The occupants of the car went quiet as Ignis pulled out into the light morning traffic. Noctis rested his head against the back of the seat, his hand absently rubbing up and down Prompto's back, reassuring himself that the other was fine.

 

"I suggest waking him up in a moment, we will reach the Citadel in around ten minutes," Ignis advised Noctis.

 

Noctis looked up from where he had been watching Prompto and noticed that they were close. "Yeah," he murmured as he glanced back at Prompto, "Prom," he whispered, trying to wake him gently. "Prompto," he called again, getting a little huff from the blond, "Time to wake up, we're near the Citadel," he added, his voice soft.

 

"Wanna sleep," came a very tired mumble.

 

"I know and you can when we get to my room, for now, you need to wake up for a bit, all right," Noctis promised.

 

Blue eyes opened, "Kay," he grumbled, looked at Noctis, not happy with being woken up, he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

 

Noctis smiled down at him, "I know, you can go back to sleep in a bit. Just want to get you to my room," he told him.

 

"I would like it if you had something to eat and drink before going back to sleep," Ignis said, taking the turn and waiting for the barrier to rise to let them into the Citadel's more private parking area.

 

"Okay," Prompto mumbled, resting once more against Noctis.

 

Ignis frowned as he pulled up near the entrance. Gladio looked out, sighing as he saw what Ignis was frowning at. The two got out of the car, and Ignis went around the side and opened the door, Gladio looked in and moved out the way so Noctis could see who was waiting for them.

 

"Dad," he muttered, pulling a face.

 

"I thought I would come and greet you when you arrived. I think this might also come in handy," he said as he pushed the wheelchair he had brought with him towards the car, so Prompto could be transferred from the car to the chair.

 

"Your Majesty," Ignis bowed to him, "Thank you for the consideration."

 

Gladio leaned down and took Prompto from Noctis' arms, even though the blond was trying to move himself. He protested the babying a little as he was placed in the wheelchair. Ignis went to step behind it, but Regis beat him to it and began to push the blond into the Citadel. Noctis scrambling out of the chair as Prompto glanced back with an almost panicked look on his face.

 

"Dad!" he called out, rushing to catch him up as Ignis went to park the car Prompto and Gladio jogged after them to walk with them.

 

"I do hope you will be able to rest and relax while you are here Prompto, it would be nice to have you here, I don't get much chance to see you," Regis said, practically admonishing Prompto for not coming to the Citadel more often.

 

"S... sorry," he stammered, a little panicked with being pushed around by the king. He didn't think it was right. He sent another panicked look to Noctis, but the Prince just shrugged.

 

"Dad, I can do that you know," he said, as he then glanced around, not seeing the older man's cane anywhere.

 

"I know," he said, though Noctis could now see he was using the chair as a cane in a sense. Helping him walk. Noctis gave a sigh and took a few steps forward and walking level with the chair, so he could reach a hand down for Prompto to take.

 

Prompto looked up, a small smile on his face as he took the offered hand and clutched it tightly.

 

"So how are you Prompto?" Regis asked him, stepping into the elevator which would take them up to the Royal Quarters.

 

"I'm good your majesty," he answered, voice trembling slightly.

 

"Tats good I do hope that your recovery goes well while you are here" he added, the elevator stopped on the right floor and the doors opened wide.

 

"Yes your majesty," Prompto replied, not knowing what he should say.

 

Regis pushed the wheelchair through the corridor, Noctis taking a step forward to open the door to his rooms. Gladio following the three of them inside. Regis went into the bedroom and stopped the chair beside the bed.

 

"Now, into bed and rest, I have no doubt that someone will be coming by with something for you to eat and drink. I did ask the kitchen staff to have things prepared for you that will be easy on your stomach," Regis fussed a little as Gladio went over and helped Prompto into the bed.

 

"Thank you so much your Majesty, but you don't have to go to any trouble," Prompto said, his face going red at all the fuss that was going on around him.

 

Regis pulled the covers over Prompto's legs as he rested against the pillows that Regis had already prepared earlier. He smoothed the down, and stood beside the bed. The door to the room opening as Ignis walked in, Clarus quickly following behind him.

 

"Regis," Clarus sighed, "I knew you would be with the boys, you have a meeting with the council in twenty minutes. We need to get going," he remained the king as he walked over and held out the cane that Regis had left in his office.

 

"Ah, thank you Clarus," Regis said to his friend, taking the cane. "Well it looks like I have to leave for now, but I'll come back and see how you are doing then."

 

"You won't have time," Clarus said as Gladio could see his father was a step away from grabbing the king and pulling him from the room.

 

"I shall make time Clarus, I have a chance to get to know Prompto even better while he is here," he smiled following Clarus from the room. the two of them still arguing lightly as they headed to the meeting.

 

"That was..." Prompto began.

 

"Awkward," Gladio snorted, taking a seat one of the chairs.

 

"Yes, I was able to meet up with Lord Amicitia as I was heading here. Told him the KIng had met with us as he was looking for him," Ignis said, "Though the kitchens have prepared a few things for you to have now, if you don't like it I shall be fine to cook something for you Prompto," he added taking a spot on the window seat.

 

Noctis climbed onto the bed and settled beside Prompto, "Good thing, dad was fussing," he snorted. It had been a long time since he had seen his dad do such a thing. Last time he had been a kid and was ill.

 

"I just want to sleep," Prompto murmured as he leaned against Noctis' shoulder, letting his eyes close.

 

"Not before you have something to eat Prompto," Ignis reminded the teen.

 

Prompto gave a whine, he wanted to sleep, he was still so tired, and he was feeling a little sick. Though he had a feeling that was more because he hadn't been able to eat breakfast that morning. It didn't take long for someone to knock on the outer door. ignis got up and went to retrieve lunch for the four of them, he had made sure to inform the itchen staff that they would all need something to eat.

 

"Here,” Ignis said as he and another walked into the room, carrying trays laden down with food and drinks for them all.

 

Ignis put it down and took what was there for prompto and handed it over to the younger teen. Prompto looked at it, as everyone else got their food, he didn’t look keen, but he began to eat, taking it slow. Prompto was only able to manage half of it before he stopped, the soup was nice, but he was starting to feel a little sick.

 

“Too tired,” he complained as he handed the bowl over towards Ignis.

 

Ignis took it and sighed, “I expect you won't have much of an appetite for a while, but do try and eat a little more later,” he said as he began to tidy up.

 

“Yeah,” prompto said as he snuggled back into the pillows. “Can i sleep now?” he asked, eyes dropping with each passing second.

 

“Of course,” ignis told him, “Gladio, you can help me take this back to the kitchen, “Noct do be careful,” he reminded him, giving him a look.

 

Noctis glared as he helped Prompto settled down in the bed and did the same, Prompto carefully rolled onto his side and curled up next to Noctis. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep. And as soon as Gladio and Ignis had left the room, Noctis quickly joined him in sleep.

 

XxXxX

 

Prompto sighed in relief from the sofa in Noctis' living area of his CItadel rooms. It had taken two days, two whole days of arguing and reassuring them all that he would be fine to leave alone for a little while. He was going to enjoy the peace and quiet and watching something mind-numbingly boring on TV for a bit before he fell asleep. He was still tired, but he was expecting that with the medication that he was on. Antibiotics still and some mild pain medication, he had refused the stronger stuff before he had left the hospital, he hated the sick feeling that they brought.

 

Prompto switched from one channel to another, trying to find something that would be vaguely interesting enough to stop him from falling asleep too quickly. He looked down at his hands and they itched for him to find his camera, to go out to the gardens and maybe take a few shots. He hadn't been able to do so in so long.  "Wonder if I could convince Iggy to get my camera," he mused, leaning his head back against the sofa, turning slightly to see the TV.

 

Prompto was beginning to feel tired when the door to the room opened slowly. Prompto glanced over and watched as the King walked into the room, closing the door, after looking up and down the hallway outside of it one last time. The king turned and grinned when he saw Prompto relaxing on the sofa.

 

"Your Majesty," Prompto said, starting to stand up, hand pressed down on the incision site.

 

"Please, don't get up," Regis said as he rushed over as much as his ailing knee would let him and helped Prompto to sit back down.

 

"Thank you," Prompto said politely.

 

Regis smiled and took a seat in the nearby armchair that Gladio favoured when he was there, "I heard worked that you were alone today," he said softly, "Are you sure you are all right being so?" he asked, concern in his voice as he watched Prompto closely for any sign that he wasn't.

 

"I'm fine, enjoying the silence," Prompto answered, "Noct has school, so it wasn't too hard to convince him to go. Just hope he remembers to take notes for me," he grinned, "Ignis had a few things to do and Marshal Leonis asked Gladio to help with training a few recruits."

 

Regis nodded, "Ah, so how are you feeling?" he asked, glancing to the kitchenette that was through the archway nearby, "And would you like some tea? I know Ignis has some here," he said, getting up and heading to the kitchenette.

 

"You don't have to do that, I co-" Prompto began, only for the king to cut him off.

 

"You need to rest and recover, an operation such as what you have had is going to take a little while to heal from," he pointed out turning to face the teen, "Now sit back on that sofa and remain there while i make the two of us some tea," he said, heading towards the kitchenette once more.

 

Prompto relaxed back into the sofa, as he had barely been able to rise from it before Regis had stopped him. Regis came back in, slowly walking over with two mugs of tea, “Thank you,” Prompto said as he quickly reached out for it and took them both, placing them on the end table between the two of them.

 

“I hope I did it right, I saw how you had your tea ast time, so I hope I remembered it right,” Regis smiled, sitting down and picking up his own mug, “Do you know how often it is that I can do such things for myself without someone pushing me out of the way?” he asked, after taking a sip.

 

“Not as often as you would like?” Prompto guessed, grinning a little. Over the last day King Regis had stopped in to see Prompto when ever he had a moment, making sure that the blond was recovering. Taking time to talk to Prompto each time he came in.

 

“Exactly,” Regis said as he took a sip, sighing happily at the taste, “They always put less sugar in when they make it for me,” he grumped.

 

Prompto couldn’t help the little burst of laughter. "Sorry," he blushed, hiding behind his mug of tea.

 

Regis beamed, “Nothing to be sorry about,” he reassured. “So, how did Noctis seem when he headed off to school this morning?” he asked.

 

“Not wanting to go,” Prompto answered quietly.

 

“Hmmm,” Regis said, a smile on his face, “Once he was eager to go,” he added, reminiscing about Noctis childhood.

 

“Can’t really imagine that,” Prompto said, glancing at the King he asked, “So what was Noctis like when he was little?”

 

Regis grinned, “Well, it would take, myself, Cor and Clarus to keep him occupied enough to be able to get anything done. He was rambunctious to say the least. The one time Clarus and I were in the middle of a meeting with the rest of the council. Noctis was about three at the time and Cor was watching over him, the nursemaid we had, had asked for the night off. Cor was supposed to give him and bath and put him to bed,” he chuckled as he remember that night.

 

“What happened?” Prompto asked, eager to know.

 

Regis leaned towards Prompto and answered, “Well, the door to the council chambers opened and Noctis ran in, covered in bubbles and completely naked. He had escaped his bath. Cor wasn’t far behind him, covered in bubbles and dripping wet trying to catch him.”

 

“Oh em gee!” Prompto burst out laughing, wincing as it pulled at his healing wounds.

 

“Yes, and three times Cor tried to grab him only for Noctis to slip away because he was wet. In the end Noctis got to me and complained about bath time and wanting me to tuck him into bed,” Regis smiled.

 

“Wow,” Prompto said as he got his breathing under control.

 

“Yes, I have so many stories of when he was young, thing obviously changed when he was attacked by the Marlith, he became quiet, reserved. He didn’t want to do anything for a while. Had to force him to go the first time it was decided he would return to school. But then he came home all smiles and happy,” he paused, looking at Prompto a soft smile on his face, “He had made a friend, he came home and talked non stop about them, they had only known each other a few hours, but he had hours of things to tell me about them.”

 

It took a moment for Prompto to realise that the King was talking about him. “Ah, well…” Prompto began, rubbing the back of his head and messing up his hair, unsure of what he could say.

 

“All I wanted after he first mentioned you was to meet the person who had helped my son come back out of the shell he had retreated into,” he smiled, “Now, do you have any stories to tell me about Noctis?” he asked, grinning widely at the thought of learning something new about his son.

 

“Well,” Prompto said, trying to think of something that Noctis wouldn’t kill him about.

 

Regis looked at Prompto and smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you, now tell me please?”

 

“Okay,” he nodded, moving around on the sofa a little so he could see Regis properly he began to answer, “We were in class, and it was Lucian History, so Noct finds it really boring since he had to learn all of it when he was younger. He’s helped me a few times with the information that I need to learn to make sure I pass the class,” he added, not wanting his friend to get into trouble.

 

“Oh, well, he was drilled on it by his tutor before his return to school,” Regis nodded, understanding that having to listen to it all again would be boring.

 

“Yeah, so, he was bored, and when he is, he kinda naps,” Prompto winced, sending a silent ‘sorry’ towards Noctis as he carried on, “So in the middle of history the teacher yells as he is describing something. Noctis groans in class, and well, it sounded.... Ya know,” he blushed, laughing lightly.

 

Regis took a moment and started to laugh, “In the middle of class,” he shook his head.

 

“Yeah, he tried to brush it off, as he woke up when he did so, but, well it didn’t work and the class was just staring at him and glancing at him through the rest of the lesson. He has done his best to remain awake more in class since then,” Prompto laughed, holding his stomach.

 

“Not wishing to do the same,” Regis, chuckled lightly, “Oh my dear boy,” he added, shaking his head, “Any more stories?” he asked.

 

Prompto paused for a moment, as his laughter began to fade, “Yeah, there are sooo many,” he grinned widely as he then began to tell Regis a few more, and Regis returning the favor and telling Prompto a few more little Noctis stories.

 

XxXxX

 

Prompto looked around the room, he was going outside. He had talked Ignis, Gladio and Noctis into it over the last two days. And now that it was the weekend, all of them were going to be heading out into the garden for lunch. Prompto looked up as Gladio walked into the room, his hair was still damp, he had been training with the Crownsguard once more. Ignis was in the kitchenette area putting their finishing touches on their lunch.

 

"Well," Ignis said as he turned to those that were gathered, "Lunch is now ready," he glanced down at Prompto as he stood in the archway separating the living area of Noctis' quarters from the kitchenette, "Are you sure you are up for this Prompto? You haven't been walking around very much since you have returned home."

 

"I know, but that's more because I haven't had a lot of chance," Prompto smiled as he began to stand. Gladio and Noctis rushed over to stand on either side of him, making sure that when he wobbled they would be able to reach him quickly.

 

"if you are sure, then we shall head to the garden, and if you need to stop, please say so," Ignis advised as he took the basket from the counter and led the way out of the rooms.

 

"I will," Prompto grinned, nodding once.

 

Ignis glanced back several times as they walked. Prompto was talking softly, Gladio's hand hovering just behind and below Prompto's left elbow. Noctis had taken hold of Prompto's right hand, holding it tightly within his own. Noctis, listening attentively to what Prompto was talking about. Ignis smiled, shaking his head as he opened the door to the inner garden of the Citadel. Ignis held the door open and waited for the others to step through. Noctis led Prompto through the doorway, Gladio following closely behind the couple. Prompto stopped just a couple of steps into the Garden, the sun was coming in through the gap above them and he smiled as he looked up. He took a deep breath and sighed happily to be outside again. Even though the area was closed off from the outside world, it was still outside enough for Prompto.

 

"So nice to be outside," he grinned as he squeezed Noctis' hand tightly.

 

“Wish we could have done this as soon as you got here,” Noctis admitted as the two then followed Ignis into the middle of the grassy area.

 

Ignis put the basket down and with Gladio’s help he brought out a large blanket and settled it onto the grass, “Now are you sure that you are all right to sit on the blanket?” turning to prompto.

 

“I can always run in and get a chair for you to sit on,” Gladio added, looking a little worried at the blond.

 

Prompto shook his head, "No, no need for that, I might need a little help, but I should be just fine," he was quick to reassure them as Noctis helped him settled down on the blanket, "Thanks," he smiled at his boyfriend, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

 

"Anytime," Noctis grinned, a light blush on his cheeks, sitting down beside Prompto, he let his boyfriend lean against him.

 

Ignis smiled softly at the two seventeen-year-olds before he sat down himself and began to organise their lunch. Gladio joining them and helping Ignis.

 

"So, when will I be able to go back to school do you think?" Prompto asked, taking the offered plate of sandwiches that Ignis had done up for him. "Thanks," he added, picking one up.

 

"I believe another week of rest would be a good idea before you go to school. I want to make sure that you are walking around fine enough on your own before then," Ignis answered, "Though you will not be taking part in any physical exercise for another couple of weeks yet. You also have a check up on Monday," he added.

 

Prompto sighed, “I just want this over with and things to go back to normal,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

 

“Prom,” Noctis said, his voice filled with worry, “you… You could have died from this,” he pointed out.

 

Prompto looked at Noctis, “Sorry,” he murmured, “I know, it’s just. I don’t like just doing nothing for so long, I see no point in it,” he huffed, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

"Being laid up isn't fun, but you need to rest to make sure you heal well enough not to cause any more damage," Gladio reminded the blond.

 

Prompto hummed, "Yeah, he sighed heavily.

 

"Anyway, I had Iggy grab something for you," Noctis said, glancing over to his advisor.

 

Ignis smiled, nodded and pulled a bag from inside the basket. He handed it over to Noctis, and sat back, sipping on the Apple juice he had poured for himself.

 

"What?" Prompto asked, swallowing the last of his sandwich and taking the back from Noctis, he glanced at them all. Each of the three had small smirks on their faces. He opened the bag and grinned when he recognised the case for his camera, "You brought it?" he asked, excitedly as he pulled it out and opened it up. The smiled on his face was bright as he stared at his camera.

 

"Yeah, I asked Iggy to get it for me so we could give it to you when you were a bit better. I know you don't like being inside all the time, and I thought it would be all right for you to take a few pictures around the garden for a bit after you've finished eating," Noctis smiled, enjoying seeing the delighted look on his boyfriends face.

 

"Thank you," Prompto said, pecking Noctis on his lips and then sending another "Thank you," to Ignis.

 

"You're welcome Prompto," Ignis smiled back, "before you even think of getting up to take pictures, finish your cake and juice, then you can go," he warned, giving the teenager a look at the blond was about to try standing up.

 

Prompto gave a huff but settled back down against Noctis and began to eat his cake. It was another fifteen minutes before Ignis let him get up and leave the blanket, Noctis quickly following behind him as Prompto began taking pictures of anything and everything that caught his eye. Gladio and Ignis remained sitting and relaxing on the blanket, each of them holding a book, but more often than not they were glancing over the edge of it watching Prompto.

 

"Prom?" Noctis called, worry quickly entering his voice as Prompto stood beside him, his breathing had changed, it had sped up and he was clutching on Noctis' arm.

 

Gladio and Ignis stood up straight away, rushing over to the pair. Prompto tried to take a deep breath and started to cough, his hand went over his mouth. Noctis was the only thing that was keeping him standing. Prompto cried out in pain letting go of Noctis and falling towards the floor, Noctis grabbed him and helped him to the floor as Prompto was now clutching at his chest in pain as he began to cough again, blood appeared between the fingers of his hand covering his mouth. The three glanced at each other, worry rising for the blond.

 

Ignis quickly called the hospital wing, asking for someone to come down. Gladio shook his head, “I’ll carry him,” he said as he went over and swung Prompto into his arms, “It will be quicker.” Ignis nodded as they headed towards the Hospital Wing, informing the staff that they were on the way. Noctis following worriedly behind them.

 

It didn’t take long to reach the Hospital wing, Gladio settling Prompto down on the bed. A doctor quickly going over and a nurse shooing the rest of them out of the room.

 

“I want to stay,” Noctis protested.

 

“Sorry Your Highness, but it would be best if you leave while we examine him, you will be in the way,” the nurse said.

 

Noctis finally left, when Ignis grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room. Noctis began to pace, worried about his boyfriend. “He shall be fine, we have the best doctors here, do not forget,” Ignis tried to reassure him.

 

Noctis glared at him, but a look from GLadio stopped it, “Sorry Ingis,” he apologised before GLadio could say anything.

 

Ignis nodded, “We are all worried, I know, it is a little different,” he said, knowing that Noctis would say so, “But for now, come and sit down, all we can do is wait for them to finish.”

 

Noctis sighed, looking at the door where Prompto was. He walked over and sat down in the chair. Noctis leaned back, he wasn’t really know for his patience when it came to Prompto. Gladio settled down as well, on the other side of Noctis. Glancing towards the door as much as Noctis and Ignis were doing. Almost an hour later the doctor walked out, giving a bow towards Noctis, as the Prince jumped up and went over to him.

 

“How is he?” he asked worriedly, wanting to reach out to the doctor and shaking him in his quest for an answer.

“He is resting at the moment,” Doctor Levi answered quietly.

 

“May I ask what happened?” Ignis questioned from where he was stood behind Noctis, GLadio quickly standing beside him.

 

“We believe he had a pulmonary embolism. We’re going to be running a few test to make sure. BUt we’ve already given him an Anticoagulant just in case,”  he replied, glancing towards the young advisor before looking back at the Prince.

 

“An embolism?” Noctis asked, a slight frown on his face, the word was familiar to him. But he didn’t understand what it would mean for Prompto.

 

“A blood clot formed in the veins in his legs. It began to move and made it way to his lungs. Which is why he was in quite a bit of pain and coughing up blood earlier,” he explained in basic terms.

 

Noctis hummed, saying, “But, he is going to be okay?”

 

The doctor nodded, “Yes, he will be. He just has to follow a few things for the next few months as he continues to recover. He will also be given some compression socks that will help prevent this happening again.”

 

“Can I see him?” Noctis asked, glancing behind the doctor towards the closed door. He was beginning to get angsty, needing to be with Prompto to see that he was okay for himself.

 

“Of course, though please let him rest for now,” he said, opening the door and letting the three young men inside.

 

Noctis paused as he walked in. Prompto looked pale and tired, hooked up to an IV and cannula. Taking a small breath, he stepped forwards. Taking hold of the hand that Prompto held out as soon as he saw Noctis enter the room.

 

“Hey,” Noctis said, a soft smile on his face as he leaned closer, kissing Prompto gently.

 

“Hey,” Prompto replied softly as Noctis sat down.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, Ignis and Gladio standing behind the Prince as their own worried gazes locked on the blond.

 

“Tired,” he answered truthfully.

 

Noctis smiled, “I bet, why don’t you try and get a little sleep?” he asked.

 

Prompto gave a small shake of his head, “Nah, they want to do a few tests, so it might be pointless to go to sleep,” he answered.

 

Noctis nodded, “Okay,” he sighed, “Fuck prom,” he finally said, letting lose the emotions that had built up since that moment in the garden.

 

“You scared us,” Gladio said. Ignis nodding beside him.

 

Prompto squeezed his hand, “Sorry guys, didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“Not like you could help it,” Noctis snorted.

 

“Indeed,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up his nose, “I shall be asking the doctor for all of the things that we need to know, so I can make sure you follow them.”

 

“Yeah, don’t want a re

 

Prompto smiled as Noctis quickly changed the subject, talking about what they would do when Prompto left the hospital wing, again. Half hour later Doctor Levi walked into the room.

 

“My apologies, but we need to take Mr Argentum for a scan,” he interrupted them, “You will not be able to accompany him,” he added before Noctis could ask.

 

Noctis nodded, giving prompto a kiss and a squeeze of his hand, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

Prompto nodded as two orders walked in and took him away. The three watched him go, Ignis stood and walked out of the room, to go and talk to one of the other doctors about Prompto’s condition and the things he needed to know. Gladio and Noctis waited in Prompto’s room. Ignis returning after half an hour, a folder in his hand, full of printouts that he started reading as soon as he sat down. The Advisor handed them over when he was done, making sure the others started to read them as they waited for Prompto to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and awesome comments. I do hope that you have enjoyed reading this part as you did the first!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own FFXV, just messing around.
> 
> Well here is the last part. I do hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Though I shall apologise for any remaining mistakes. I'm not very good at catching them.

Part three

Prompto relaxed back on the bed, looking at Noctis, who had taken to holding his hand as they waited for the results to come back. Ignis and Gladio were sitting on chairs as well. Gladio was reading a book, while Ignis was going through some paperwork. Prompto bit back a sigh, he didn't want them just to wait around, he knew it was boring since there was nothing for them to do in the room. It wasn't like the hospital room he had been in where there had been a tv. That was because most of the time someone would have been healed up in the citadel and then sent back to their rooms to finish their recovery.

"You don't have to stay here," Prompto said glancing towards Noctis.

Noctis looked up from his phone and smiled, "I know, but I would rather be here with you," he said, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Prompto blushed as he felt the other two watching him, "I... I know that it's boring here, there isn't much that we can do and we're only waiting for results," he shrugged slightly.

"I know," Noctis repeated, still smiling, "like I said prom, I'd rather be here with you," he got up and settled onto the bed beside Prompto, pulling the slightly younger teen into his arms and held him, "You, I need to know what happened. I know they said that it could be a pulmonary embolism, but they are still unsure. So I want to make sure we know and that we can stop it from happening again."

"Thanks," Prompto murmured from where his face was pressed against Noctis.

"So sickeningly cute," Gladio snorted, watching them, a smile on his face.

"Fuck off," Noctis cursed at his shield. Prompto turned his head slightly to glare, raising his hand in a gesture to match.

"Language," Ignis admonished the two of them, sending a disapproving frown at them.

"He started it," Noctis rebuffed, about to say more when the door to the room opened and the doctor walked in.

"Evening your Highness," Doctor Levi greeted, giving a small bow to the prince as he then looked at the man in his arms, "Mr Argentum," he said, then sending a nod to the two others in the room, "do you wish for me to talk about the results in front of everyone, or would you rather do it alone?" he asked, glancing back at the two teens on the bed.

Prompto pulled away from Noctis, turning and then resting against him again, "it's all right to talk to me with them in the room. Whatever you say will be repeated to them anyway," he smiled.

Doctor Levi nodded, "very well," he took a breath as he began to explain what the test had found, "we were right in that it was a pulmonary embolism. From what we were able to see there are no more clots in your legs, but we are still going with the normal procedure for such a condition. We'll carry on with the anticoagulants, and then give you a three-month course of tables for you to take. I've brought along a number of leaflets that you can look at as well, they give you some do's and don'ts that you should take into consideration. I know that you've recently had surgery, which may have caused some of the problems with this. You will need to be careful, but stay active as you can. We're are going to be monitoring you while you are having treatment."

"May I have those leaflets?" Ignis asked, wishing to be better informed so that he would be able to help Prompto.

"Of crouse," Doctor Levi said, glancing at Prompto and getting a nod from him.

"So, he's going to be alright?" Noctis asked, biting his lower lip, worried that something could still be wrong.

"He will be just fine," Doctor Levi said, "while it was scary for what has happened, it wasn't as bad as it first appeared. It was a small clot, but even a small one can be dangerous," he added softly, "now, we're going to keep you in for the night and then let you go since you are remaining within the Citadel for the time being. Please read through everything, and then I will be able to answer questions," he finished.

"Thank you," Prompto said, shoulders slumping as he realised that he had been lucky. It could have been a lot worse.

Noctis arms squeezed him that little bit tighter for a moment before letting go. "Yes, thank you," he added.

"Welcome, I shall leave you alone to talk, and read through the information that I have provided," Doctor Levi said, as he handed out the rest of the leaflets and information that he had printed off for them. He had a feeling that they would appreciate that instead of being talked to for the next hour about everything and that he would stop by again later on and talk with Mr Argentum when the Prince and his retinue left for the evening.

Doctor Levi left them alone, and the four friends began to talk. Though it didn't take long for Prompto to slowly fall asleep against Noctis. He would spend the night inside the Citadel's Hospital Wing, and then he would be able to go back to Noctis' rooms. Ignis and Gladio soon left to make sure HIs Majesty knew what was going on. As he had been told of Prompto being taken to the Hospital Wing soon after it had happened, and wanted to be kept updated.

Noctis remained for a while longer, until Doctor Levi told him to leave so Prompto could rest for the night. Noctis left reluctantly, Prompto smiling and soon falling asleep alone, though he felt a little lonely during the night.

XxXxX

  
Prompto looked up from the book he was reading almost two days later, he was recovering well, and Doctor Levi was happy with how things were going. Noctis had remained with him during the weekend, not leaving him alone for long. Ignis and Gladio had been the same, but slowly as the weekend came to an end, they started to leave him be for short periods of time. Prompto was glad of the peace and quiet, he bit back a sigh as he wondered who was coming in.

"Hello Prompto," Regis greeted the blond as he walked in and closed the door, looking in the hallway before he did so, "Making sure Clarus hasn't followed me," he grinned as Prompto shot him a curious look.

"Ah," he smiled, "Want some tea?" he asked, getting up slowly.

"Oh, let me," Regis rushed out, quickly heading to the small kitchen and setting about making the two of them some tea.

Prompto couldn't help the smile on his face and the little chuckle that broke through, "Yeah, I remember you saying they never get it right," he said softly as he followed the King.

"No they don't," he huffed. Prompto chuckled at the way Regis was acting when he was free from the Council and those that put him on a pedestal. It was nice to see him be a normal person, a dad to Noctis, and so welcoming and warm to others around him.

"Well, you know I don't mind," Prompto said as Regis finished making the tea.

"Good to know," Regis said, motioning with his head for Prompto to head back into the living room.

"Though," Prompto said with a drawl, "I wouldn't mind a few more stories of Noct when he was a kid," he grinned.

Regis brightened even more at those words, "I have many stories of Noctis, so many," he sighed happily as Prompto sat down. Regis placed his drink on the end table beside him and took a seat on one of the chairs nearby.

"So," Prompto began, "What are you going to be telling me today?" he asked, "before someone finds you."

Regis snorted, "I may be able to tell you at least one or two before someone grabs me," he muttered darkly, scratching at his greying beard.

"Well, we could always go somewhere else, so it would take them a little longer?" Prompto suggested.

Regis grinned, "You know, after tea and at least one story, then I'll take you to one of my favourite places in the Citadel, no one goes there these days, but me."

"Okay," he nodded, "So story," he prompted, picking up his mug of tea and taking a sip. It was a little sweeter than he liked but it wasn't as overly sweet as Noctis had his.

Regis settled back, mug in his hands as he began, "Noctis was almost six, and we were doing a small interview. Now he didn't like cameras that much. The flash started to irritate him from the pictures being taken. Then we had this woman, she was, well, not very nice to say the least. Noctis had been learning more about Arulea over the last few weeks. He asked why his mother wasn't around. So he was still, upset about what I had told him and about not remembering her at all."

Prompto gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, Noct talks about what you told him, and he showed me her picture. I know he would love to hear more stories about her as well."

Regis smiled back, "I think you're right, I should tell him more about what she was like when he was a baby and before he was born," he agreed easily.

"Good, now what did Noct do this time?" Prompto said, changing the subject as he saw fond remembrance in Regis.

Regis grinned, "Well, he was still upset, and this reporter woman, she was rude, very rude. It was coming up to Aru Lea's Birthday, and I always took Noctis to see her, though he didn't really understand when he was younger, but he was starting to back then," he paused, "Now this next bit was caught on film by another crew, I'll show you the video of it later, though make sure Noctis isn't around. He is embarrassed by how he behaved."

"Oh?" Prompto nodded, lifting his much and drinking a little before asking, "How?"

"She came up shoving a microphone into his face. He was standing beside me, holding my hand, and before I could tell the woman to leave she asked him 'Do you think your mother would be proud?'. I know it seems like a normal type of question, but he had been asking about that very thing over and over again, if she would be happy with him, would she be proud," he paused for a moment, "He told her I had said that she was. But the woman said, 'What do you think, not your father?'. He then, puffed up his cheeks and shouted 'Dad said mama would be proud of me," he smiled.

"Let me guess, she tried to get him to tell her what he was thinking?" Prompto said, snorting, trying not to cough up the tea he had just drank, he could imagine little Noctis all puffed up, he still did it when something annoyed him.

"Oh no, she just told him, I want to know what you think not him, you, you should know if your mother would be proud of you," Regis said with a roll of his eyes.

"Not good," Prompto winced.

"It was not, especially for her shins. Noctis darted away from me and kicked her rather hard on her shin twice. I tried to grab him to stop him, but he did it again and pulled her hair since she was leaning down. Turn out she was wearing a wig, the woman shrieked and ran off. Noctis however, screamed and called it a monster. We found out that her niece had cut her hair when she fell asleep on her brother's sofa the day before," he snorted, sipping his tea.

"And Noct feels fine about what he said and did, I bet what he's embarrassed about what how he reacted to the wig," Prompto laughed, having to put his mug down before he dropped it.

"Yes, very much so," Regis laughed along with him, "He was upset for a while after that, not wanting to talk about Area for a long time," he sighed softly, drinking the last of his tea, "Now," he said getting up, "Are you sure you are going to be up for a nice walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to get about a bit more, they were careful with me over the weekend," he grinned, drinking the last of his own tea and standing up.

"Then follow me, I think only Clarus knows I go here. Though Noctis may know as well, it will be a while before they think to look there for us," he grinned.

Prompto hesitated by the door for a second, "You think we should at least leave a note that we've gone for a small walk?" he asked.

Regis smiled and nodded, "Yes, it might be a good idea. I know Noctis and Clarus are prone to panic when they can't find one of us," he chuckled lightly.

Prompto nodded, "Yeah, last time I went for a walk on my own, and this was before I was ill, he totally freaked out, called me seventeen times and then left me nine voicemails. Each of them asking the same thing, if I was okay, was I safe. I think it's why Gladio and Iggy took to training me," he said, grabbing a piece of paper and writing down what they were up to, along with a word that Noctis would know that everything was fine with him. It was a precaution that Ignis had come up with to make sure that they would know that Prompto hadn't been kidnapped against his will.

"Done?" Regis asked as Prompto put the message in an easy to spot place.

"Yep," he nodded and followed the King out of the door. Prompto couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched the King sneak around the Citadel.

"It's not often I get to have a little fun," Regis pointed out, hearing a chuckle from behind. Regis had just peeked around a corner, to make sure that no one was there. With cane in hand, he quickly limped across the hall and ducked inside an alcove.

"I can see," Prompto snorted, feeling more and more relaxed as he spent time with the King of Lucis.

"Right, we're here," he said, as he reached out and moved a small light fitting, "I have always loved the secret passages in the Citadel, my Ancestor when he had it built, had many of them installed. Only the Line of Kings knows of them all. I've been slowly teaching Noctis them all, and of course, the family of Shields know of them as well. A Shield will always follow his King, everywhere," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Noct told me that when Gladio was first introduced to him that he would follow him to the bathroom," he snorted at the thought.

"Yes, that happened often when I was young as well, all Amicitia follow their duty well beyond what they should. It took a year to get through to Clarus that I could go toilet alone. I believe it took Gladio about the same amount of time," he laughed, opening the passageway up. With a practised flick of his wrist, fire flew from his fingers and lit the torches that lined the passageway.

Prompto grinned, laughing quietly as the door closed behind them, "So where exactly are we going and are you sure it's all right for me to come with?" he asked, looking around as he followed the King. He was feeling a little tired, and there was a slight pain beginning to throb in his stomach, not bad, but enough that he was wishing to sit down.

"Not far now," Regis said as he glanced behind him. He could see from the firelight that Prompto was beginning to tire. "There is a set of room's soon, and its the last one in the corridor, it will be empty as no one comes in this area any more," he smiled as he turned a corner and opened up the end of the passageway.

Regis stepped out, Prompto quickly following him. The corridor was bright with sunlight streaming in through the large windows the lined it. Regis led the way down the corridor and towards the last room before a corner.

"We're here," Regis smiled as he opened the door and walked in, letting Prompto in, he closed the door and walked over to the large comfy looking sofa.

"So where are we exactly?" Prompto asked.

"This was the sitting room that my mother insisted we had. My father was a hard man most of the time." he began as he settled down.

Prompto walked over and sat down on another of the sofas, sinking into the soft cushion, "Oh, this is nice," he murmured, a smile on his face.

"They are," Regis laughed, "My mother was insistent on that. This is also the place where I keep a lot of Videos of Noctis when he was younger. No one else comes to this part of the Citadel. The only time someone else is here is the cleaning staff."

"Oh, videos of Noct?" Prompto grinned.

Regis grinned back, "Yes," he got back up and went over to a cabinet, he opened it up and inside was lined with small cases, full of discs, "Let's pick... this one," he smiled, "I remember this one fondly, though at the time, I thought I would happily maim Cor," he snorted as he put the disc into the player and turned on the TV.

Regis went back to the sofa and settled down, the screen lighting up and Regis quickly pressing play. "It was a recorded dinner with Queen Sylva and her children. Noctis had just turned five, Rosalia was pregnant with Iris at the time," he smiled. "I think, you should just watch."

Prompto nodded and turned to the screen as the video began.

XxXxX

The large table in the formal dining room sat twenty. Stretching from where Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret sat, her two children, Princess Lunafreya and prince Ravus either side of her, to the other end where King Regis sat, his son Prince Noctis on the right and Clarus Amicitia on his left, his heavily pregnant wife beside him. Crownsguard dotted around the edge of the room, Marshal Cor Leonis standing at attention behind his King. A film crew had taken over one side of the room, there to document the celebratory meal between the two countries as their alliance and friendship was renewed once more.

"Dad," Noctis asked, loud enough that everyone in the room could hear him.

"Yes, son?" Regis smiled at him, glancing towards him.

"Where do babies come from?" He asked, curiously looking from his dad to Roselia.

Regis blinked, mind going blank for a moment, he never thought he would have to answer this question. At least not yet. "Ah," he said, he could see everyone at the table, looking at him, watching how the King would answer this question in such a public and televised event.

"Well?" Noctis huffed, waiting for an answer, spoon now resting in the bowl.

"Well," Regis said, taking a breath, "When two people love each other deeply, they can decide that its time for a child and a very special magic happened that will let the Mother carry the child inside of her until they are ready to be born." He hoped that was enough for Noctis' curiosity to be stated.

"Ooohh," Noctis nodded slowly, going back to eating his soup.

Regis gave an inaudible sigh as he went back to his own meal and the people at the table began to do the same. Pleased that he had been able to get around that.

Noctis looked up, "That's weird though dad," he said, gaining the attention of the table once more, "Cus Cor said," he began, causing said mentioned man to give a quiet 'Oh Shit,' from behind the king, just about able to be picked up by the recording equipment, "It's to do with sex."

Regis' eyes went wide as he began to cough. Grabbing a napkin to stop the soup that was in his mouth from flying out of it. "COR!" Regis growled as he turned to the Marshal of the Crownsguard.

"Sire," Cor said, he had regained his composure after his 'Oh Shit', moment, "He asked, and I will not lie. You know that." Cor hit the floor as he dodges the dagger that was aimed at his head.

"He's five!" Regis countered.

"So, doesn't mean anything," Cor responded, both of the men now ignoring the people around them.

"Just because you knew at that age, doesn't mean he needed to," Regis said, fire lighting up his hand.

"Dad," Noctis called.

Regis turned around and looked at his son, "Yes Noctis," his voice taking on a deceptive calmness.

"I don't like this soup, can we have something proper now?" he asked, innocently. "I had my five spoons."

Regis sunk into his chair as Sylvia looked at him.

XxXxX

Regis turned the video off and looking to Prompto who was laughing and holding his stomach, as it gave a little throb at each laugh. "Five years old and Cor had told him two days before when he was watching Noctis for me as I greeted Sylvia and her children."

"An... and he asked Cor and then brought it up then?" Prompto said as he began to calm himself down.

"Yes, he did, he wanted to make sure Cor wasn't lying to him. He believed Cor and was... disappointed in me," he snorted, "He stomped away from me for the next few days, had to explain the truth to him. As for Cor, well he was babysitting Noctis, Gladio and Ignis for a while after that, and then Iris when she was born and Roselia had work."

"So," Prompto grinned, "Anymore?" he asked. "We have a little more time before they should look for us?" Glancing at his watch to check the time.

Regis nodded, "I don't have another meeting today." He got up to take the Disc out and put it away.

"Good, we have time then," Prompto couldn't help but be eager to learn more about Noctis as he grew up.

"Well, this one took place a few months after Iris was born. Noctis was with me for the day as we went around. We were in public this time, doing a visit to a Children's Home. Noctis had agreed to go so he could play with some of the children there. It was only the third time he had done such a thing with me," Regis began.

"Oh," Prompto nodded, "I know he hates doing Visits even now."

"he does," Regis chuckled, "So, this visit. We are heading into the-"

Regis was cut off as the door to the room opened and two men rushed inside. "Dad I wish you would stop this!" Noctis yelled out as he went over and checked Prompto over, "you know he shouldn't be doing too much."

"Noct I'm fine, now sit down and hush, Regis was just telling me a good story," Prompto said, pulling his boyfriend down beside him.

"I have to agree, please don't run off. My heart can't take it anymore," Clarus sighed as he closed the door behind him and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, "If you are going for a break, take me with you. Lady Glissel cornered me about trying to set Gladio up with her daughter again."

"Ah, the joys," Regis snorted, "I have many proposals for Noctis."

"You better say no to each of them," Noctis glared at his dad.

"Of course," Regis nodded, "Now as I was saying, we were at the Lucis Home for Children."

Noctis' eyes went wide, "Oh Astrals, please not this one?!" he protested.

Prompto looked at him and glared, "Hush."

"Bu-" he was cut off as Prompto put a hand over his mouth.

"Eww, gross Noct!" Prompto yelled as he pulled his hand back, wiping it on the shirt Noctis was wearing.

"Noctis, please," Regis said and then turned to look at Prompto again, "So, we headed into one of the play room. A young woman, a Miss Gwen was watching over the children, she was around seven, maybe eight months pregnant. Noctis goes up to her, stares at her for a few moments and then, loud as anything he yells out, 'I know what you did! You had sex!' right in amongst a dozen children, adults, the people that were with us and the camera crew that was following us."

Prompto could help it as he laughed loudly, leaning into Noctis as the Prince groaned, face flushing red in embarrassment. "Oh Noct," he said, looking at his boyfriend, "So many stories."

"Yeah, and if I have my way, this will be the last," Noctis said, glaring at his father.

Regis grinned at his son, "I have so many," he agreed.

XxXxX

It was Noctis eighteen birthday, and they were in the main ballroom. Regis stood proudly in the middle of the room as he watched his son lead Prompto through a dance. Prompto was fully healed up, and the school year had ended for the two. They had one more left, but he knew that the two would be fine. Noctis had taken him aside the day before, confided something to him. A plan he had for the first dance during the celebration. Noctis had been told he would have to take a partner out onto the floor. And Noctis had insisted he take Prompto. Regis had easily agreed, he enjoyed the time he spent with the blond.

"So," Clarus said as he stood beside his king, "You have that look on your face."

"What look?" Regis asked, trying to sound innocent.

Clarus snorted, "That doesn't work on me, remember," he rolled his eyes as he asked, "What's going on?"

"Noctis wishes to do something tonight," he answered cryptically.

Clarus nodded and turned to watch the young Prince as the music came to a stop and the two dancers came to a standstill. Noctis dropped to one knee, a small box being pulled out of his pocket.

"Prompto Argentum, you greeted me like any other person on this planet, and I couldn't have been happier when we became friends. Then we became more than friends. I can't imagine a life without you." He paused opening the box and showing the Titanium ring that had a sapphire in the middle with small diamonds running around the band.

Prompto's eyes were wide, "Noct?" he questioned, unsure that what was going on around him was real.

"So will you Marry Me? Become my HUsband?" he asked.

Prompto blinked, a shocked smile on his face as he stammered out, "Y... Yes, of course, Love you Noct," he said as Noctis began to rise from his kneeling position. Prompto fell towards him, arms going around his boyfriend... fiance, kissing him.

Noctis returned the kiss as people cheered. Regis leading the cheer. The two separated and Noctis placed the ring on Prompto's finger.

"Love you Prompto," he smiled.

"Love you too Noct," Prompto returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful Comments and Kudos, you are all wonderful.
> 
> Thank you once more for reading and I do hope that you have enjoyed this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I do hope you have enjoyed the first part of this little two-parter!


End file.
